The One With Ross' Library Book
"The One With Ross' Library Book" is the seventh episode of the seventh season of Friends, which aired on NBC on November 16, 2000. Plot Monica runs into Janice and Janice is shocked to hear that she is getting married to Chandler but invites herself and her boyfriend to the wedding. Ross' doctoral dissertation can be found at the library but when he goes to see it he finds out that the Paleontology section of the library is only used by students to make out or fool around; therefore Ross decides to defend the area. However, after meeting an attractive paleontologist in the area, he is caught fooling around with her by library security. Rachel and Phoebe find the perfect girl for Joey and he is really into her but she doesn't feel the same way. Chandler and Monica finally get rid of Janice when Monica comes up with the idea of telling Janice that Chandler still has feelings for her, and make her think that her being around will come between Monica and Chandler. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Kristin Davis - Erin Maggie Wheeler - Janice Michael D. Roberts - The head librarian Doug Budin - The librarian Sarah Murdoch - The woman (as Sarah O'Hare) Alexandra Margulies - The waitress Andy Brewster - The guy in library Nicholas Thomas - The guy student Ben Hisoler - The Waiter (uncredited) Ian Thorpe - Coffee Shop Customer James Michael Tyler - Gunther Jessica A. O'Sullivan - the Girl Student Crew Directed By: David Schwimmer Written By: Scott Silveri Trivia/Goofs *In this episode Jennifer Aniston cuts her hair. It remains short until "The One Where Rachel Tells..." in which her hair returns to mid-length. From there on it continues to grow until it reaches its original length. *Chandler's hair is cut too. The next 2 episodes, Chandler's hair is the same like its been since "The One With Monica's Thunder". 3 episodes later, it's back to being cut again. Apparently, the next 2 episodes were shot before this one. The holiday episode was shot one episode after this one. *When Ross enters Central Perk, he asks Rachel if there was a place in her school where people went to "make babies". It was previously established that Rachel and Ross both attended Lincoln High School. *When Joey sees Janice in the doorway of Monica and Chandler's apartment he is seen prominently running away before she sees him. This is probably due to the fact that in "The One With Chandler's Work Laugh", as Janice is breaking up with Ross she tells Joey that's two out of three and then flirts with him, hinting she'll go out with him next, to Joey's horror as he hates Janice. * Chandler told Janice that he'd have to be in Yemen until they found an energy source to replace gasoline. In "The One With Chandler's Work Laugh", she believed that he was still in Yemen, so it's odd that she didn't comment on that in this episode (Although Monica may have provided some kind of explanation for his return when she told Janice about the wedding). * This is the seventh episode of Friends' seventh season. Kristin Davis, the actress who played Erin, would go on to also guest star on the seventh episode of the seventh season of the sitcom Will and Grace as Nadine, the best friend of one of the main characters' boyfriends. * Rachel makes pancakes for Erin but when Ross and Rachel get locked out of their apartment, he says "you haven't cooked since 1996". ** It's conceivable that Ross didn't know about Rachel making pancakes in this episode. ** However, Rachel made her English trifle/shepherd's pie dessert in "The One Where Ross Got High" (1999), and Ross was present for her cooking in that episode. * When Monica in response to the woman sending back the chicken "show the Colonel in" this is a reference to Colonel Sanders of KFC. * Janice says she feels like family and Chandler says their children will call her "Aunt Janice". When Rachel gives birth to Emma, Janice suggests that Emma and her son will date. Rachel becomes Chandler and Monica's sister-in-law when she marries Ross. * Rachel asks Joey not to marry before her. This comes true as Rachel and Ross get married shortly after the series finale while Joey remains single until his engagement to Alex in Season 2 of Joey. External links * The One with Ross's Library Book at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes with Ross' name in the title Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes